


Sundays

by celestia



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, post series stuff!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestia/pseuds/celestia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy sunday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in forever it feels like and I haven't written one for tfc so go easy on me...andreil kills me

Sundays were always quieter than the other days of the week for Neil and Andrew. Their team took the day off from exy practice because it was deemed necessary to rest their bodies, especially when training for the Olympics. Many exy players had a tendency to push themselves past their limits. Exy was a sport where one could count on at least one athlete getting hurt per game. Sunday was different, a change of pace. Sunday was the day they finally had time to slow down and forget exy if only for a little while. 

When Neil wakes up and manages to get out of bed, Andrew is already in the kitchen making breakfast. Andrew has always been a better cook than Neil. When he worked at Eden’s Twilight he picked up the basics, Neil never had the chance to learn the basics. If Neil was left living on his own he would be eating instant noodles for the rest of his life. Andrew wasn’t incredible at cooking, but a breakfast consisting of scrambled eggs, toast, and strawberries with sugar on top was perfect in Neil’s eyes. For Andrew, his breakfast was worth a shrug at best. 

Andrew was plating the toast and strawberries while the eggs were cooking when Neil approached him. He leans slightly on Andrew. A quiet greeting. Andrew didn’t make any effort to respond but pulled the hot pan off the stove and said “Move.” Neil obliged and made his way to the table. He was hungry and ready to eat. Moments after Neil sat down Andrew brought the food to the table. He did this occasionally when he Neil was more tired than usual. Usually he just called out for breakfast even if Neil had just sat down.

Despite their plates having identical proportions of the same food, stealing each other’s food was a given. Each time one of them stole a bite of toast or a strawberry the other would frown and retaliate. Neil considers telling Andrew that _we should just use one plate_ , but he didn’t actually mind stealing bites of Andrew’s food as Andrew stole bites of his.

“Josten, you’re staring,” Andrew deadpanned.

Neil rested his chin on his hand, “I guess so.”

“Stop it.” Andrew’s words didn’t have any bite, but Neil did so anyway too tired to come up with a response.

A few more minutes of eating Andrew got up to clear his plate. Neil followed shortly after. Opening up the necessary cabinets to get supplies for making coffee, he gestured to Andrew wondering if he wanted any. He shook his head no and walked away to the living room. He sat at the very edge of the couch, where he could use the armrest, and picked up his newest book he was reading. It was in Russian. After the two of them studied Russian and got fairly good at it, Andrew started reading in Russian more frequently.

As Neil waited for his coffee to finish brewing he called out, in Russian, asking if it was any good. Andrew didn’t respond until he flipped to the next page. It was a hum. Neil looked to the couch where Andrew was sitting where he had planned on sitting next to him; not one, but both of their cats were hogging the couch next to Andrew. Neil took a few sips of his coffee and made his way to the couch. Paying no mind to Andrew he set his coffee down and then set himself down in Andrew’s lap.

Andrew blinked rapidly when Neil sat down, but continued reading his book. It was only once Neil leaned back that he responded to his actions, “ _Josten_.”

Neil turned around, feigning a surprised expression, “Andrew! I had _no_ idea you were here!”

“Yeah, well I am here,” Andrew shot back in return. Neil was positive he heard Andrew mumble ‘idiot’ in Russian then returned to reading.

“Call me what you want, but I’m not disturbing King Fluffkins and Sir Cat Fat McCatterson from their sleep. Don’t they look peaceful?” He turned to look at Andrew who had slowly begun to adjust to having cats. His progress had vastly improved from responding “fuck off” to a cat meowing to initiating an intense staring contest between whichever cat decided to meow and himself.

Andrew, still unimpressed with Neil’s reasoning, shut his book to show that he’s paying attention to Neil. His eyebrows furrowed. “Hold still.”

Neil does not move as Andrew wipes the edge of his mouth with his thumb. “Sugar on your face.” He licks it off of his thumb to get rid of it.

“Hey,” Neil feigns annoyance in his tone, “I was saving that for later!” His face betrays his voice with a smile that Andrew reads just like a book.

Andrew cocks his head to the side, “Really now? Were you?”

“Yeah. I _was_. I want it back.”

“Alright. Take it back.” 

Without another word Neil finds his fingers in Andrew’s hair and his lips on Andrew’s lips. Deepening their kiss as Neil’s goal was to taste the sugar he had saved for later. Neil couldn’t taste the sugar that Andrew had taken from him, but Andrew’s kiss was sweet enough without it.

Sundays were quiet days. Even though it was a day without exy, Neil loved Sundays.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to include the stuff nora put on her tumblr it is a Gift and I am so grateful to get all this extra info


End file.
